


you can lose your mind (but you better keep our bodies close together)

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Crying Kink, Domestic Fluff, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, jww being a gross romantic sap, ksy is an exhibitionist, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hey," Plastic pokes him in the cheek and Wonwoo doesn't have to turn to know that Soonyoung's jabbing him with the dildo he just picked up. Some things he's just desensitised to in their household, how very domestic, "I'm gonna go clean these now. You can uh," Soonyoung snickers, pointing using the dildo as an extension of his finger, "read that."Wonwoo looks in the direction indicated and blinks. Blinks again."131 Dirty Talk Examples," he reads with a hint of disbelief, "Learn How to Talk Dirty.""It'll be good." Soonyoung fires back at him, eyes curving into cheeky crescents. He taps his own chin with the dildo like a wise sage dispensing advice. "You could learn something."





	you can lose your mind (but you better keep our bodies close together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calculus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/gifts).



> all of these are acire's kinks and im her humble victim
> 
> please keep expectations low!! title taken from 'every single night' by computer games.

"New samples came in today!" Soonyoung crows. He kicks the door shut in the face of the poor postman and beams at an unimpressed Wonwoo, silently munching away on his piece of buttered toast. Soonyoung always jeers at his boring breakfast choices but then again, Wonwoo's not the one who needed fillings for his five cavities. Unsurprisingly, daily consumption of Fruit Loops will do that to you.

"Okay." Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung blearily, taking a big gulp of coffee after the last bite of his toast. A trail of crumbs decorates his bottom lip though he doesn't notice, attention taken up by the massive box that Soonyoung thumps on the table right in front of him. His boyfriend peers at him from around the side, waggling his eyebrows and wielding a box cutter in hand. "Can't we save the unboxing for later though? I'm still eating."

"No way," Soonyoung scoffs and promptly begins to saw through the cardboard, a determined glint in his eyes, "I've been waiting forever for these to come! You just wait and see babe, these are gonna be our bestsellers for the next six months."

Wonwoo yawns, smacking his lips together and smiles fondly at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. The caffeine hasn't kicked in yet but it takes none of that artificial energy to adore Soonyoung - that comes as easy as breathing. His boyfriend is always endearing, always cute, even when he's just fanboying over new toys. It's moments like these that make Wonwoo feel lucky.

"I'm not even sure what you ordered this time." Wonwoo says, scratching his ear absent-mindedly. "I can't believe you wouldn't let me look. I own the shop too you know?"

"Officially yeah," Soonyoung shrugs, whooping with glee when he manages to hack through the packing tape, "but we all know who the brains behind this operation are, babe." Packing peanuts and foam bits scatter across the table as Soonyoung rifles through the package on tiptoes, fishing out boxes of all shapes and sizes with exclamations of varying interest. Soonyoung deposits them on the table, lining them up right in front of Wonwoo so that they can all be seen at once. There's a real range like usual, everything from a slutty nurse costume to anal beads to red silk bondage gear. When he's done, there's not much space at all for Soonyoung to eat his own breakfast.

"So?" Soonyoung sweeps his hand over his self-curated collection, tone anticipatory. "What do you think? They all look bestseller worthy, right?"

Wonwoo's been in this business with Soonyoung long enough that staring down a glass dragon dildo over the dregs of his coffee doesn't phase him. In fact he can launch right into the pros and cons of glass toys, the amount of prep one would need before taking it, the optimal lube, some suggestions to optimise play and so on. It's a big step up from his younger self who would have probably quailed at the sight of a bunny butt plug. It had been a learning process, one he'd undergone with Soonyoung as they'd navigated small-business ownership together. ‘Horny on Main' (they'd managed to secure a particularly prime location on a big street) had really only been catapulted into existence because of a particularly persuasive blowjob from his boyfriend, secondary factors being his own business degree and Soonyoung's sheer enthusiasm. Wonwoo will apparently agree to anything when Soonyoung sucks his common sense out through his dick.

So far though, their sex shop venture isn’t one of the more regrettable blowjob-induced decisions they'd made. It sure turned out a lot better than that time Soonyoung had convinced him that they should holiday in Australia during January - Wonwoo had suffered sunstroke thrice and Soonyoung had gotten burnt so badly he resembled more boiled crab than human. _Never again_ , Wonwoo shudders and gets up to put his cup and plate in the sink. But as he watches Soonyoung ooh and ahh over the various toys being unpackaged, he can't help the warmth that blossoms in his chest. Soonyoung always manages to soften his heart, make him treasure the good things. Even their Australian adventure doesn't seem all that bad now: they'd patted a couple of dolphins, bathed in the sunset from the deck of a small cruise ship with twin cups of Milo, and kissed, cloyingly sweet, at the end of the longest wooden jetty in the world. _Alright maybe not never again_ , Wonwoo returns to his seat and prods at a pink jelly cock ring absent-mindedly, _but at least not during summer_.

"Hey, at least take it out of the wrapping first." Soonyoung tuts at him, coming over to his side to rip it out of the plastic wrap. "Otherwise you can't feel it properly." He holds the ring up to the morning light, little flecks of silver glinting in the pink silicone, and squishes it with a little concentrated pout on his face. The urge to kiss him has never been stronger, Wonwoo's coffee breath be damned. "We don't have ones with these beaded edges yet. Also it's glittery!"

And that's about all Wonwoo can take. He lets his endearment play out on his face, plain for the world to see, and gives in. He hooks his foot around Soonyoung's ankle, pulling gently so that his boyfriend stumbles into him. Latching onto Soonyoung's arm, he tugs him downwards for a kiss. It's a familiar meeting of the lips, comforting and sweet, but Wonwoo falls in love a little more every time. He can only hope that Soonyoung feels the same.

"Ew, coffee breath." Soonyoung says when they part, a complaint with no heat. His eyes roam over Wonwoo's features like he's cramming a textbook before a major exam. Like it's urgent to remember every last detail about Wonwoo's face, committing it to memory. Like Wonwoo's important enough to merit all his attention. His heart is full. "You're lucky you're cute."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and pinches Soonyoung's cheek, "Because I'm the cute one. Right."

Soonyoung huffs and swats Wonwoo's hand away, turning his back to him in favour of scrutinising the toys on the table, selecting some to stack in his arms. Wonwoo catches a glimpse of his flustered expression though, cheeks red not just where Wonwoo had pinched him. "Guess what you’re now banned from helping me test these out today."

Soonyoung's picks so far are a sleek black prostate massager, wand vibrator and dual mouth and ass shaped fleshlight. The pink cock ring from earlier also dangles off his pinky finger, dangerously close to falling off as Soonyoung stretches out across the table, snagging a girthy dildo complete with fake balls. Wonwoo's breath hitches, the mental picture of Soonyoung slowly working himself back on those nine inches making him light-headed. Evidently, his blood is rushing elsewhere.

"Hey," Plastic pokes him in the cheek and Wonwoo doesn't have to turn to know that Soonyoung's jabbing him with the dildo he just picked up. Some things he's just desensitised to in their household, how very domestic, "I'm gonna go clean these now. You can uh," Soonyoung snickers, pointing using the dildo as an extension of his finger, "read that."

Wonwoo looks in the direction indicated and blinks. Blinks again.

"131 Dirty Talk Examples," he reads with a hint of disbelief, "Learn How to Talk Dirty."

"It'll be good." Soonyoung fires back at him, eyes curving into cheeky crescents. He taps his own chin with the dildo like a wise sage dispensing advice. "You could learn something."

The bulbous plastic head brushes Soonyoung's lips with every tap and Wonwoo just. Fixates. The worst part is that Soonyoung isn't even trying to be sexy, completely oblivious to Wonwoo's internal pervert squirming. So sue him when he takes a few seconds longer than normal to process Soonyoung's diss. When he does though, it's his hurt pride that overcomes his horniness. He scowls, squinting up at his boyfriend. "Hey, my dirty talk skills are great. I've never heard you complaining."

"Well that's because I can’t usually talk properly." Soonyoung retorts snappily before the implication behind what he's said sinks in, his eyes flying wide.

"Oh?" Wonwoo licks his lips and smirks at his boyfriend, adjusting to the mood. This wasn't how he pictured his morning going but reality really is sometimes better than his imagination. "And what does that mean? That you're too busy panting for more you can’t string two words together? That you’re usually begging for me to go faster, harder, to fuck you so good you won't be able to go into the shop for two weeks without limping? Or maybe you mean you lose your words, just drooling and whining into the pillow and waiting for my cock to fill you up - "

"Wow great conversation," Soonyoung says loudly over Wonwoo's next words, clutching his little collection of toys to his chest like a string of pearls like he’s been scandalised though he’s probably just turned on. Ten points to Wonwoo’s exceptional dirty talking, "I'm gonna. Go now." With that, Soonyoung scurries away to their bedroom and in a bit, the sound of the tap running echoes in their apartment. Alright, so it looks like he's actually going to be testing out the toys today. That's fine. Wonwoo's libido will be fine. Even with Soonyoung's inevitable _noises_ … No, Wonwoo tells himself sternly, he'll be fine.

Who's he kidding? Wonwoo looks down miserably at his crotch where a slight bulge is forming. No he won't.

He looks down at the assortment of toys still spread across the table surface and sighs, shoving the useless book away from him with the closest vibrator. The neon pink toy makes contact, sending the book away to the edge of the table. In the process though, it knocks into the small black object next to it, sending it tumbling to the floor.

"Fuck," Wonwoo curses and puts the vibrator down, reaching under the table for the dropped object. It's smooth to the touch, two buttons on the interface marked with up and down arrows and some others marked with visual depictions of wave patterns. It's a remote for one of the toys, Wonwoo supposes, but why doesn't it match any of the ones on the table?

He runs his thumb up and down the silicone covering, standing up to get a better view of the table, and thinks. If none of the toys on the table match this remote then by process of elimination… one of the toys Soonyoung took with him?

Oh. The prostate massager. _Oh_.

Wonwoo locates the packaging of the original toy with some difficulty, hidden within the mess Soonyoung left behind, and reads over the little pamphlet inside. It's illuminating that's for sure, Wonwoo thinks, hefting the remote in his hand, lips curled up at the ends in a sly smirk. Maybe it's time to give his boyfriend a little surprise.

 

//

 

"Babe?" Wonwoo raps on the door to their bedroom, more out of courtesy than anything else. It's been left ajar so Wonwoo knows Soonyoung isn't actually mad at him, probably just a little huffy. Soonyoung's moods are pretty easy to read most of the time, every emotion plays out on his face in crystal clear HD. "You didn't eat your breakfast so I got you a granola bar."

"Leave it on the, mm fuck, dresser." Soonyoung calls from inside, voice breathy and accompanied by slick squelching noises. "I'm - oh god - kinda busy though." ****

"Right." Wonwoo snorts and pushes the door open with his foot. The sight that greets him is one he's seen a couple times before, Soonyoung with his pants hastily pulled down and thrusting into his own grip because he's too impatient to strip completely or wait for Wonwoo to come back from a meeting or even the supermarket ten minutes away. His face is flushed to his ears, hairline damp with sweat, mouth plush and slick. Wonwoo remembers to breathe. "How's the testing going babe?" ****

"It's going." Soonyoung grunts, wrinkling his nose and wiping his hand on the bedsheets. He feels around on the bed next to him for a few seconds and resurfaces with a pen in his hand, using it to jot a couple of things down in the notebook lying on Wonwoo's pillow. "Fleshlight's good quality. Soft. Enough difference between mouth and butt hole textures. Mouth shape looks like that weird Chucky doll though." Soonyoung pauses for a second and stares at his crotch, grimacing. "Actually on second thought let's not stock this one."

"Sure," Wonwoo shrugs, placing the granola bar on the dresser and taking a seat on the end of their bed, careful not to rest his weight on the remote in his pocket, "what about the cock ring?"

"Oh!" Soonyoung says brightly, gesturing to his erection. "It's really nice, I like it. The beads kinda distribute the pressure so it makes you wanna come but also makes it harder to come. Good for edgeplay." ****

Soonyoung's dick is just there, in front of his eyes, and Wonwoo is suddenly finding it very hard to concentrate on his plan. It's leaking at the tip, little beads of precum reflected in the shafts of light coming through their blinds trickling down the shaft. It's cute somehow, just like Soonyoung. ****

"Which uh," Wonwoo blinks blankly, shaking his head to jolt him out of his stupor, "which ones do you have left to test?" ****

"Uh," Soonyoung purses his lips and looks over to the nightstand, "just the dildo, vibe and the massager. We probably need to top up the lube by the way," he grabs the bottle from under the pillow and tosses it to Wonwoo. It nearly hits him in the head. "Can you do it?" ****

Wonwoo narrows his eyes, "I thought I wasn't supposed to help you." ****

"This is helping the both of us," Soonyoung says off-handedly, working his sweats down all the way and tossing them to the floor. He selects one of the toys from the nightstand without looking and Wonwoo rejoices internally when it turns out to be the black prostate massager. Soonyoung hefts it up and down in the palm of his hand and _hmms_ thoughtfully, jotting down some notes in his notebook, "you use the lube too." ****

"Not as much as you do." Wonwoo fires back but gets up to do it anyways, curling his fingers around the bottle with a sigh. They keep a two litre bottle of their favourite lube under their bathroom sink and it should honestly be embarrassing how much they've used up, if not for the excuse of work purposes. ****

"If it makes you feel better, I'll let you stay in the room and watch me." Soonyoung calls from the bed as Wonwoo treks it to their ensuite, grumbling all the while. If he wasn't so smitten for his boyfriend, so ridiculously whipped for his ass, he would've broken up with him after the first two months into their relationship, when Soonyoung was still madly into couple clothes and embarrassing nicknames. "Thanks babe!"

"Yeah yeah," Wonwoo says, more preoccupied with funneling a good 500ml of slippery lubricant into the colourful bottle, "you gotta remember to close the big bottle properly after you use it to refill, Soonie. There's dried up gunk at the mouth." ****  
** **

"I close it properly!" Soonyoung protests weakly, making grabby hands as soon as Wonwoo re-enters their room. "...Most of the time."

_None of the time actually_ , Wonwoo conveys with an arch of his eyebrow, handing the bottle to Soonyoung and gives him a small kiss on his forehead just because he can. Soonyoung fumbles with the lube because of that, recovering his red flush in an instant. "Wonwoo!"

"What?" Wonwoo grins, casually kicking Soonyoung's sweats under the bed so he won't trip on them. ****  
** **

"Just," Soonyoung stares at him, speechless momentarily, a soft smile flickering on his lips, "I kinda love you." ****  
** **

"Love you too, babe." Wonwoo regains his seat on the end of the bed and presses his lips to Soonyoung's ankle softly, reverently. He really does. ****  
** **

"Wow, foot fetish much." Soonyoung jokes. He's not hard anymore, the pink cock ring lying loose at the base of his dick. "Is there something you wanna tell me, babe?" ****  
** **

_I have a you fetish_ , Wonwoo wants to say, _everything is good when it's with you_. Instead, he rolls his eyes and tickles Soonyoung's foot, making his boyfriend giggle and twitch away. "Just that you better get the testing done soon if you want to submit final orders before next month." ****  
** **

"I'll get it done." Soonyoung uncaps the lube bottle, the plastic click of the lid accentuating his words. "See? Already on it." ****  
** **

He drizzles the liquid over his fingers and reaches down to his hole, pulling his knees to his chest to put himself on display for Wonwoo. He's all pale skin, thick strong thighs and fuck, his _ass_

_I_ _t was made to be eaten out,_ Wonwoo thinks, fingers bunching up the hem of his pants in a tight grip, _but patience Wonwoo, patience._ ****  
** **

He watches, enthralled as Soonyoung traces his pucker lightly with his lubed fingers and reaches under his shirt to tweak his nipples with his others, sighing softly from the sensations. Wonwoo tries not to salivate too much when Soonyoung starts out with two fingers, pressing them in easily, a testament to how often they do this sort of thing. But somehow sex is never stale with them, Wonwoo thinks, every mark left every mid-coital giggle treasured like the first time. Being with Soonyoung makes that easy. ****  
** **

Soft whimpers fall from Soonyoung's lips as he fingers himself, flexing and stretching his fingers exactly like how he typically fingers Wonwoo. Wonwoo shudders and digs his palm into the growing bulge in his pants, anticipatory. Soonyoung never disappoints when he puts on a show. True to type, his boyfriend chokes on an exaggerated moan as he thrusts his fingers in up to the second knuckle, working himself back as best he can until he hits a particularly good spot that results in a broken whimper. Wonwoo's cock throbs, underwear starting to stick. ****  
** **

"Fuck Soon," Wonwoo hisses, pupils dark, "you look gorgeous. He lets out a shaky moan, giving his crotch more pressure as Soonyoung adds another finger and twists them up into himself sharply. His boyfriend shudders and whines softly, Wonwoo's praise washing over him with visible effect. ****  
** **

"Shit," Soonyoung clenches his eyes and removes his fingers from his ass, giving Wonwoo a eye-crinkling smile as he reaches for the massager, "I hope I made a good choice with this one." ****  
** **

Wonwoo squirms, the remote digging into his hip, and grins weakly. ****  
** **

The massager is tapered so that the tip is its widest point, a little thicker than Soonyoung's three fingers so he has to bear down on it for a few seconds, inhaling and exhaling deep, before the toy finally pops in. ****  
** **

"Oh," Soonyoung says weakly, pausing all movement as soon as the head enters him, "oh, this is..." He groans, shifting his hips and throwing his head back against his pillow to expose a long line of neck, perfect for biting. "Fuck, it's really - " ****  
** **

"Good?" Wonwoo asks, crawling closer to see where the sleek body of the massager connects with Soonyoung's body. The sight is unbearably hot and it's got Wonwoo sweating. "Big?" ****  
** **

"Ergonomic." Soonyoung cracks an eye open to look at him, mischievous. "The grip is super comfortable." ****  
** **

"I hate you," Wonwoo groans, slapping Soonyoung's thigh, "so much." ****  
** **

"I'm just being professional," Soonyoung snickers, "you're such a pervert, Nonu." The smug look on his face fades away as he presses more of the toy into him, filling himself up until the grip is resting right outside his hole. Soonyoung's eyelids are fluttering as he rocks himself back onto the massager with small movements, features tight with tension. ****  
** **

"Is it touching your - " ****  
** **

"Nnn," Soonyoung knits his brows, wiggling the toy a little to the right, "it's around the tissue but not pressing - oh." His jaw slackens, mouth falling open in an 'o' as he grinds down on the massager. _There it is_ , Wonwoo thinks, dazed, and watches Soonyoung take himself apart. His whines are delicious, dripping from his lips like honey as he jerks himself off with his free hand, frantically moving into his own touch. They're all in the tune of _there fuck there want it harder feels so good babe give me more right there so good_ and alright, Wonwoo is definitely going to have to burn his underwear right after this. He's leaking so much, they'll probably never be clean again. ****  
** **

"Soonie," Wonwoo grazes the back of his thigh gently, rubbing soothing circles into the skin until Soonyoung lifts his head to look at him, eyes glazed over, "babe, listen to me for a second." ****  
** **

"Mmmm," Soonyoung groans, still grinding back on the toy, "what?" ****  
** **

"Just checking," Wonwoo's eyes are dark and piercing but sincere, "do you trust me?" ****  
** **

Soonyoung makes a confused noise, hair mussed, sitting up slightly, "Yeah, of course. Why? What are you - "

"Good." Wonwoo says simply, holding the remote up for Soonyoung to see, and presses a button.

The result is instantaneous. Soonyoung keens, high and wailing, curling in slightly as if to protect himself from the sudden stimulation. Wonwoo scoots in, pushing his boyfriend's thighs apart to expose his hole. The muscles tremble under his grasp, shaking. Wonwoo caresses them sweetly with his palms, smoothing his hands up and down Soonyoung's inner thighs and dotting them with light butterfly kisses. He's awestruck.

"Shh," he coos as Soonyoung's hips buck up into thin air, searching for friction Wonwoo's not going to give him, "shh babe, I've got you. Tell me if it's too much."

"You," Soonyoung hiccups, hips thrusting up of their own accord, "you're the worst."

"Am I now?" Wonwoo chuckles lightly, pushing Soonyoung's thighs flush with his chest until his knees nearly touch the sheets, losing his breath for a second looking at the way Soonyoung's hole twitches around the toy. His boyfriend's cock lies fully erect on his stomach, drooling precum on the pyjama shirt Soonyoung still has on. _More laundry for later,_ he supposes, _or more for the burn pile_. _Same thing._

He fiddles with the remote for a second, bumping the speed up one notch from the original setting. The way Soonyoung whines at the stronger vibrations is so sweet and so loud that Wonwoo really hopes their neighbours are out for the weekend. Jeonghan would definitely cash in on this for at least a month and Joshua wouldn't stop him. Wonwoo jiggles the base of the toy experimentally and Soonyoung chokes on a breath, squeaking and trailing off into a needy whine.

"Is it good babe?" Wonwoo asks innocently, pressing it further into Soonyoung with little circular movements. "Wanna jot some notes down in that little book of yours?"

"Fuck you." Soonyoung spits out, clenching at the sheets with balled up fists. "F-Fuck you so much, W-Wonwoo I'm - "

"Mmm," Wonwoo grins, pulling the massager out so that the large head is the only part left inside, "maybe later." He pushes it back in swiftly, aiming upwards with the help of the hooked design

Soonyoung was right. It is ergonomic.

"Ah!" Soonyoung gasps and one of his hands drops down to jack himself off frantically, whimpering in frustration when he realised the cock ring is still on him. "Wonwoo I'm - "

"Do you want to come?" Wonwoo gets on his knees, leaning over Soonyoung so he can cover the hand on Soonyoung's dick with his own. "Are you close?"

"Yes, fuck I'm - " Soonyoung hooks Wonwoo around the neck with his arm and pulls him down for a kiss, panting Wonwoo's name between gulps for breath. It's messy, just a tangle of teeth and tongues but Soonyoung's desperation lights a fire in him like no other.

"You're so messy," Wonwoo mumbles into Soonyoung's cheek, nudging the massager up a notch with the remote, "so so messy Soonie."

Soonyoung just sobs in his arms, rocking up against his body to grind on something, anything. He can't touch himself because of Wonwoo's weight on him so he's making do, squirming for more. "Take - " he looks up at Wonwoo, eyes overly shiny. "Take it off. Please, god, please Wonwoo I need to come I need to come - "

"Okay," Wonwoo murmurs, kissing right underneath Soonyoung's eye where tears are welling up. His thrusts are starting to get sloppier, rubbing against Wonwoo's thigh in his single-minded chase towards completion, "okay, okay. I'll take it off, you can come. Come for me."

Wonwoo reaches underneath his own body and fumbles around, trying not to scrape his nails in all the wrong places as he tries to work the stretchy ring off. Soonyoung just hisses at the contact and whines when Wonwoo pulls away from him to pull it off properly.

"There." Wonwoo says breathlessly and being the kind boyfriend he is, he gives Soonyoung his mouth, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend as he flicks the vibrations onto a rollercoaster pattern, intense to barely there in unpredictable intervals. Soonyoung moans, high and broken as Wonwoo kisses the tip of his dick, flicking his tongue around the head before working his mouth down further, relishing in the familiar taste.

"Wonwoo I'm - " Soonyoung tugs at his hair, keening as he tries to buck up into his mouth, only restrained by Wonwoo's grip, "oh god, fuck fuck fuck I'm - "

Wonwoo pulls off, giving Soonyoung's dick a couple more quick strokes and then his boyfriend is coming in silence, back arching gracefully. Jaw slack, Soonyoung messes up his pyjama shirt with white pearly ropes of his cum, effectively desecrating Lightning McQueen's face. Wonwoo will never be able to watch that movie ever again. Soonyoung makes a couple of small wounded noises when he finishes releasing, curling his knees further up to his chest, twitching as he rides out the aftershocks. Wonwoo makes sure to dial down the vibrations slowly, but leaves it on the lowest setting. They have all the time in the world today, why stop with just one round? He's still achingly hard after all. ****  
** **

"Won-Wonwoo," Soonyoung shudders as the vibrations overstimulate his strung out body, turning onto his side, "th-the vibrations¦" ****  
** **

"You've still got one more in you, right babe?" Wonwoo moves up the bed to kiss him slowly, languidly, taking his time to suck on Soonyoung's tongue his bottom lip to dip in and explore his mouth and take. And Soonyoung just gives, pliant and trembling in his arms. "I haven't come yet, you know?"

"You're a horny monster." Soonyoung says weakly, in-between kisses. "Why am I dating you?" ****  
** **

"Why indeed." Wonwoo says dryly, pecking his cheek and then the corner of his mouth. "Must be my good looks, charming personality, big dick - " ****  
** **

"Oh don't flatter yourself - " ****  
** **

"Sorry, I meant my big schlong." Wonwoo teases him gently, kissing Soonyoung's nose affectionately and dips back into his mouth to swallow his soft whimpery noises, the result of overstimulation. "So do you want me to ride you for round two or fuck you?" ****  
** **

"Uh," Soonyoung stutters, letting his eyes flutter shut, "round two? I-I - " ****  
** **

"There's still that dildo to test," Wonwoo nods to the dresser, "I can fuck you with that and ride you." ****  
** **

"I - " ****  
** **

"Or I can fuck you," Wonwoo offers, playing with the collar of Soonyoung's shirt idly, "maybe even together with the dildo, both at the same time." He pretends to ignore the way Soonyoung's breath hitches at the suggestion, his boyfriend's dick jumping at the thought. "That'd fill you up nicely, right babe? Or is it not enough?" ****  
** **

Really though, Wonwoo doesn't mind either. He just really needs to bust his nut, preferably in Soonyoung, before he messes up his pants and well as his soon-to-be-discarded underwear. "What do you want? Or maybe we should get you hard again first." ****  
** **

"Wonwoo what are you thinking - oh my god fuck - " ****  
** **

Wonwoo pouts from between Soonyoung's thighs, sticking his tongue out again to lick at the tip of his boyfriend's cock. It's still soft but Wonwoo thinks he can wring another orgasm out of Soonyoung before lunchtime. He mouths sloppily along the side, reaching into his pocket to dial up the vibrations to occupy Soonyoung whilst he pulls away to strip his shirt and pants off. He removes his underwear to the background noise of Soonyoung's shallow panting and hiccuped moans, peeling it off him and kicking it away with a grimace as soon as he does. It's pretty impressive that he hasn't removed it until now, the soaked fabric reflecting exactly how aroused he's been this entire time. ****  
** **

"Fuck babe," he clambers back onto the bed and slots his and Soonyoung's dicks together, groaning in relief at the contact, "Soonie - fuck - feels good." He jerks them off together, shoving Soonyoung's shirt up his body so that he doesn't have to look at Lightning's face blinded with the tacky come from earlier. Their cocks slot together naturally, letting them grind their erections together. Underneath him, his boyfriend moans and bucks, either trying to get more contact or less. ****  
** **

"Wonwoo," he says, voice cracking halfway, "I - 'ts a lot." ****  
** **

"But you're doing so well," Wonwoo mutters, swooping down to kiss the tear rolling down his cheek, "doing so well for me Soon-ah. You look so cute, so pretty, never want anyone else but you." Soonyoung just moans into his mouth, not really kissing, just breathing Wonwoo in. More tears are rolling down his cheeks, more for Wonwoo to wipe away ****  
** **

It's not long before Soonyoung's fully hard again and Wonwoo can feel the build of pressure inside himself, present at his groin. It's so tempting to just come right over Soonyoung's stomach, to rub it into his skin and mark him as his for the world, but at these times Wonwoo knows patience. Knows that it'd be sweeter to slip inside of Soonyoung, fuck his boyfriend into a messy wreck and then fill him up, mark him up that way, until Wonwoo's cum trickles out of his hole and stains the sheets.  ****  
** **

"What do you want babe?" He says into Soonyoung's skin, mouthing sloppily underneath his jaw. He scrapes his teeth over the skin and sucks to create a mark like they're horny kids all over again, delighting in the soft high noise that Soonyoung lets out. ****  
** **

"I want you," Soonyoung says shakily, voice wavering as he clings to Wonwoo, "I want you in me." ****  
** **

"Ask nicely," Wonwoo rumbles because he's a little bit of an asshole like that, "what's the magic word?" ****  
** **

"Please," Soonyoung buries his face in the crook of Wonwoo's neck, smearing his sweat and tears into Wonwoo's skin, "please, please, please I need it so bad need your cock in me filling me up so good - " He gasps and mouths at Wonwoo's skin, teeth grazing the flesh. "W-Wonwoo, need you only you - " ****  
** **

Wonwoo's world tilts and he's suddenly unsteady. Years of being together doesn't dull him to this, Soonyoung's love for him. It seems a miracle to him sometimes, that Soonyoung really is just as invested in their relationship as Wonwoo is. He thinks it often but he's lucky, so lucky. ****  
** **

"Good boy," Wonwoo murmurs, feeling a little delirious with all the adoration that runs through his veins, "good boy Soonie love you so much so so much." ****  
** **

He reaches for the lube bottle and slicks himself up with one hand, carding a hand through Soonyoung's hair with the other to calm him. "I'm gonna take the toy out and fuck you okay?" Soonyoung nods frantically and Wonwoo takes it as an okay, kissing Soonyoung's forehead and sliding down the bed, carefully easing the toy out. It's still vibrating but the batteries can go to hell for all he cares; he's not gonna stop and retrieve the remote from wherever it's disappeared to right now. There's just the tip left to pull out, sitting right against Soonyoung's rim, but Soonyoung's clenching too hard around it like he's scared to let go. ****  
** **

"Shh," Wonwoo gives the vibrator a little experimental tug and Soonyoung makes a strangled noise, clenching tighter, "relax babe." He leans down and licks, right where the smooth silicone connects to flesh and Soonyoung groans and pushes down for more. It gives Wonwoo the opportunity to tug the toy the rest of the way out and he tosses it on the sheets carelessly, diving in to run the flat of his tongue over Soonyoung's hole a few times, flicking at the rim. Soonyoung yelps and then sobs, drawing short rattling breaths as he thrusts back. His begs are just a frantic litany of Wonwoo's name now, even reaching down to spread himself apart with both his hands. ****  
** **

"Fuck babe you're - " Wonwoo lines himself up and doesn't hesitate, pressing himself into tight warm heat and the grabby hands embrace of his boyfriend when he bottoms out. He sets a harsh pace immediately, the slapping noises of skin on skin filling their room as Soonyoung claws at the skin of Wonwoo's back, whining and hiccuping, overwhelmed. It's obscene, the squelches Wonwoo's hard thrusts produce, but it's worth it for every curse, praise and iteration of Wonwoo's name that falls from Soonyoung's lips in thin broken cries. ****  
** **

Really, it's almost embarrassing, how quickly Wonwoo comes but it's not unexpected. "Soonie, Soonyoungie," he groans into his boyfriend's skin, "gonna - " He spills into Soonyoung, sinking his teeth into his shoulder and shuddering with each spurt. "Oh holy shit fuck - " His orgasm rips a whine from Soonyoung's throat (or maybe it's just the sudden weight of Wonwoo's body flopping on his), his head lolling back on the pillow as he tries to grind on Wonwoo's stomach to finish himself off too. ****  
** **

"Babe," Soonyoung jabs his forehead a couple of times, making Wonwoo lift his head from where it's resting on Soonyoung's chest, "babe please, I'm still - " He bucks his hips desperately for illustration. "Finish me off, please I just - " ****  
** **

"Yeah," Wonwoo presses his lips to the mark he left behind soothingly, "yeah yeah, I will." ****  
** **

He slides down Soonyoung's body, pulling out slowly as he does. Soonyoung's walls clench around him as he withdraws, trying to keep Wonwoo's come in. Wonwoo has a plan to change that. ****  
** **

He drops to his knees and strokes his thumb across the reddened muscle, following it with his tongue. He laps at Soonyoung's hole determinedly, coaxing it to relax under his ministrations under he can taste his own release trickling out. ****  
** **

"Beautiful..." He mumbles, licking deeper and scooping his own come out. He stabs it in and out a couple of times, pressing a finger in as well to stretch Soonyoung further. It's filthy but Soonyoung loves it if his mewls are any indication, reaching down to pump himself in time with the rhythm of Wonwoo's tongue flicking in and out.  ****  
** **

"Wonwoo!" Soonyoung presses back insistently, breathlessly, his strokes speeding up. "Gonna - gonna come."

Wonwoo pulls out, chin messy with saliva and come, "Then come for me." He plunges two fingers back into Soonyoung's hole and crooks them upwards, massaging circles into Soonyoung's prostate. Apparently that's all Soonyoung needs and he comes crying love and Wonwoo's name, over his stomach. ****  
** **

Wonwoo wipes his mouth surreptitiously on the sheets and crawls up to the pillows, exhausted. _Too much exertion before his breakfast could properly digest_ , he thinks, and snuggles up next to Soonyoung, casually ripping the batteries out of the prostate massager and chucking them somewhere before lying down. ****  
** **

"How was that for testing?" Wonwoo manipulates a quiet pliant Soonyoung into removing his stupid shirt and cleans them up with it, finally chucking it over the side to burn alongside his underwear later. ****  
** **

"Horrible," Soonyoung grumbles, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo like a clingy leech, "I didn't get any notes down at all about those ones and I still have two more to test today. Thanks for nothing." ****  
** **

"Thanks for the awesome sex you mean," Wonwoo mumbles back drowsily, post-orgasm bliss sinking in, "you're welcome." ****  
** **

"You suck." Soonyoung grumps into his shoulder, cheek soft and squishy against his skin. ****  
** **

"Yeah but you like it." Wonwoo laughs and playfully nips at the part of Soonyoung's arm he can reach. ****  
** **

"You're such an asshole," Soonyoung pouts though he giggles along softly, holding Wonwoo closer, "now I'm not letting you leave the bed until lunch." ****  
** **

"Fine by me," Wonwoo yawns and entwines their legs, absorbing Soonyoung's body heat, "you're the one who hasn't eaten yet." ****  
** **

"Oh yeah," Soonyoung groans and peels himself away from Wonwoo to grab the granola bar from the nightstand, "thanks for - Wonwoo! What happened to my shirt?" He gasps melodramatically when he catches sight of the ruined garment, "Lightning what did he do to you!" ****  
** **

Wonwoo rolls over and smashes his face into his pillow. God help him for being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is where i get soft!!
> 
> happy belated birthday acire <3 thank you for being one of my first friends in the svt fandom at first commiserating with me about lactose and then bullying me into writing spicie later :') you're an endless source of support for so many people and an amazing person in your own right!! i'm really grateful to have you and i'm really hoping things look up for you soon ^.^ take this 6k of sin i'm sorry uwu


End file.
